Like a Prayer
Like a Prayer, en español Como una plegaria, es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio The Power of Madonna. Es cantada por New Directions. Rachel Berry canta el comienzo de la canción y Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones y Jesse St. James también tienen solos, siendo que Jesse y Rachel tienen una serie de solos entre uno y otro en cierto punto de la canción. La versión original pertenece a Madonna, de su cuarto álbum de estudio, titulado con el mismo nombre, Like a Prayer. Letra Rachel: Life is a mystery Everyone must stand alone I hear you call my name And it feels like home... Rachel y Finn con New Directions: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there Finn: I hear your voice It's like an angel sighing Kurt: I have no choice, I hear your voice Feels like flying Mercedes: I close my eyes Oh God I think I'm falling Out of the sky, I close my eyes Heaven help me Rachel y Finn con New Directions: When you call my name, it's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees, I wanna take you there In the midnight hour, I can feel your power Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there Finn: I'm like a child You whisper softly to me Rachel: You're in control, just like a child Now I'm dancing Jesse: It's like a dream No end and no beginning You're here with me, it's like a dream Mercedes: Let the choir sing, Oohhh... Rachel y Finn con New Directions y El coro: When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there When you call my name It's like a little prayer I'm down on my knees I wanna take you there In the midnight hour I can feel your power Just like a prayer You know I'll take you there New Directions con El coro: Oh, oh Oh, oh Life is a mystery (El coro:'Oh, oh) Everyone must stand alone ('EL coro: Oh, oh) I hear you call my name (El coro: Ohhh..) And it feels like home Rachel con Finn, New Directions y El Coro: Just like a prayer (El coro: Oh, oh) Your voice can take me there (El coro: Oh, oh) Just like a muse to me (El Coro: Oh, oh) You are a mystery (El Coro: Oh, oh) Just like a dream (El Coro: Oh, oh) You are not what you seem (Mercedes: Oh!) Just like a prayer No choice your voice can take me (Rachel: there) El coro y New Directions: Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: Like a prayer) (Rachel y Mercedes: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Ohh) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: Yeah, I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Just like a dream to me) Just like a prayer, (Mercedes: Prayer) I'll take you there (Mercedes: Ohh!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Like a dream, like a dream) Just like a prayer, I'll take you there (Mercedes: I'll take you there!) It's like a dream to me (Mercedes: Oohh, yeah!) Rachel con New Directions (El coro): Life is a mystery (Just like a prayer) Everyone must stand alone (Your voice can take me there) (Mercedes: Oooh) Rachel con New Directions y El coro (Mercedes): I hear you call my name (I hear it call) And it feels like home Rachel con New Directions (El coro): Just like a prayer (Just like) (Mercedes: Ooh) Your voice can take me there (A prayer) (Mercedes: Ooh) Just like a muse to me (Your voice can take me there) You are a mystery (Mercedes: Take you there, take you there) El coro (Mercedes): Just like a dream You are not what you seem Just like a prayer (Oh, woah) No choice, your voice can take me there (Yeah) Just like a prayer (Yeah, yeah) Your voice can take me there (Oooh) Rachel (El coro): Just like a dream (Just like) You are not what you seem (A prayer) Just like a prayer Mercedes, Rachel y Finn con New Directions y El coro (Mercedes): No choice, your voice can take me there (Yeah) Galeria 640px-Lap2.png descarkkga (1).jpg 640px-Lap4.jpg 358px-LikeaPrayer.gif tumblr_lddzgh1kqr1qdgqfoo1_500.gif tumblr_lhznpfmBlE1qc7qtjo1_500.gif like-a-prayer1.png v2uwya.gif Like_a_Prayer.gif 2805jk4.gif S1E14_Like_A_Prayer.jpg 20110610175848!Glee_Cast_Singing_Like_a_Prayer.jpg Music-likeaprayer.jpg 640px-Lap3.png Lap8.png SantanaPrayer.gif Lap2.jpg Lap1.jpg LIKEAGIF.gif Tumblr_mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Tumblr_mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif Tumblr_mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr_mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo5_250.gif Tumblr_mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo6_250.gif Tumblr_mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr_mc9c1y5IEE1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Curiosidades *Esta canción contiene el primer solo que tuvo Jesse mientras estuvo en New Directions, aunque esta parte fue cortada del episodio. Sin embargo, en la versión completa del álbum Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna, puede ser escuchado. *La madre de Amber Riley fue contratada para interpretar a una de las cantantes del coro Gospel, y la puedes ver en la primera fila. También puedes ver a Amber bailar con su mamá durante una parte de la canción. Videos thumb|left|300pxthumb|right|300px|Like A Prayer - Glee (Full song) thumb|center|300px|Like A Prayer - Madonna Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jesse Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Power of Madonna Categoría:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Categoría:Canciones de Madonna Categoría:Canciones Grupales Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por el Coro Gospel